1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate to optically connected memory modules. More particularly, example embodiments relate to optical memory systems including the optically connected memory modules and computing systems including the optical memory systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional computing system where an electrical signal is transferred between a memory controller and a memory module, signal integrity of the electrical signal may deteriorate due to an impedance mismatch. The signal integrity of the electrical signal may further deteriorate as the transfer speed of the electrical signal increases. The number of memory modules coupled to the memory controller may be limited due to such deterioration of the signal integrity.
To prevent the deterioration of the signal integrity caused by the impedance mismatch, an optically connected memory module (e.g., an optically connected dual inline memory module (OCDIMM)) that transmits and/or receives an optical signal to/from the memory controller has been developed. However, in a computing system including such an optically connected memory module, as the number of optically connected memory modules increases, the number of required light sources may increase, which results in the increase of a cost and power consumption. Accordingly, the number of optically connected memory modules coupled to the memory controller may be limited.